Lucky In Life
by Senator of Sorcery
Summary: A sneak peek into the life of Harry and Ginny twenty years after the end of For In Dreams. Written as a spin-off special for Valentine's day, very short and fluffy. Related to story For In Dreams, read that first.


**Lucky In Life**

Harry would never not be excited to wake up to the sight of Ginny curled up against his side. Her hair would be spilling from its braid, her mouth slightly open as she exhaled, her fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

He remembered the first time he woke up next to her, in a real bed rather than beneath a tree on the grounds. It had been the morning after the Dark Lord had risen, they were traumatized and huddled together in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. In that morning, he'd woken up afraid and confused, until he'd realized the warmth beside him was another body, her body. Ginny, lying asleep beside him and exhaling in time with him. In that instant, the fear in his mind had faded. In that instant, he no longer cared about Voldemort. Nothing could ever cripple him while Ginny was by his side.

That morning had been the first of many, as the length of time they could spend away from each other shortened to just five hours. While they'd been young, they needed each other's presence so badly that it convinced their parents to allow them to share a bed, to sleep beside each other every night. Harry had been a little nervous at first, but just the thought of getting to hold her every night ruled out any nervousness he had. Of course it didn't make it any less awkward, but that was beside the point.

When they'd gone to the Ministry to get a marriage license, Harry's only thought was of continuing to hold her each night. Of waking up to her head resting on his shoulder, or her back pressing to his chest and her fingers tangled in his. There was no thought in his mind that perhaps they'd had a marriage license for four years already, and the revelation had been shocking to say the least. But it had been a delightful shock, and in hindsight Harry wondered why he hadn't immediately begun whooping in joy. Or pulled Ginny close to him and kissed her. It had probably been his teenage mind being slow, but it no longer mattered.

That had been nearly twenty years ago. Twenty years had passed, with so much to be grateful for and so many wonderful surprises along the way. Voldemort had been destroyed completely not long after their first wedding, for one. Voldemort no longer mattered, however. He was a long gone, unpleasant but distant, memory. The only voices in his head belonged to Ginny, and the only voices in her head belonged to him. They belonged to each other, really.

Harry could not be happier. He had a beautiful wife who he could hear in his mind, he had a good job that he was comfortable in and was paid well, a large house that was filled with children's toys, and the media had finally allowed him to have a peaceful life. He enjoyed his peace; it was often loud and filled with complaining kids and a few whiny co-workers, but it was peace. He often liked contemplating the amazing lot he'd received in life, much like he liked to think of the peace he now had. He really was lucky, lucky to have this life. He was lucky.

It was one of those mornings, he found, that he was going back through his memories and smiling for no obvious reason. Ginny was be side him, still asleep with her back to his chest. His hand rested on her swollen belly, and every so often he could feel the tiny human growing inside of her fidget and shift. This would be their third child, after two sons. He hoped that it would be a girl this time, and Ginny had a feeling that it would be. They'd been up late the night before, thinking of different names their baby could have, yet still hadn't settled. They'd have to hurry up with the deciding, he thought, the baby was due in just a few weeks. Harry gently drew her closer to him, inhaling deeply her scent. She was his whole world, he mused. The very best thing that could have ever happened to him. He was so very glad to share his soul with her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she mumbled back, still half asleep. Harry smiled into her hair. This was the very best thing that could ever happen to anyone.

* * *

A/N: _this was incredibly short and I hope you forgive me of that but happy Valentine's Day! This was so fluffy in places it nearly rotted all of my teeth while I was writing it. You'll notice that this is in canon with For In Dreams, so consider it a sneak peek into their future. I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day and forgive me for being late. Actually I missed Valentine's Day by about half an hour but who's counting? I wrote this on my phone bc my laptop has parental controls on it that prevent me from logging in after tent thirty and my desktop does not have an internet connection, so please forgive me of any typos. Forgive me in general, I'm rather a horrible person. Again, happy Valentine's, blah blah blah expect the next chapter of For In Dreams sometime next week. Ish. Bye!_


End file.
